


The Just and the Seafarer, a poem

by Quecksilver_Eyes



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Background caspian/ramandu's daughter, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/pseuds/Quecksilver_Eyes
Summary: after all, his time is outafter all, he weds the Star





	The Just and the Seafarer, a poem

The Seafarer loves the Just

and has asked him to stay

with trembling hands

and pleading eyes

But the Just is not made

for our Day and Age

\- after all, his time is out

_2290 - 2356, Age of Exploration_

 

* * *

 

 

The Just loves the Seafarer

has asked him to let go

with loving hands

and soft eyes

But the Seafarer is not made

for his love from afar

\- after all, he weds the Star

_1000 - 1015, Golden Age_


End file.
